Confessions of a Needy Boyfriend
by enibiza
Summary: One-Shot. Canon. Post Season 5. Some schmoop, for giggles. It's Brian's last day visiting Justin in NY when Justin decides it'll be fun to ruffle some of Brian's feathers.


**Title:** _Confessions of a Needy Boyfriend_  
**Beta:** The very lovely and awesome**shopinchickcas**!  
**Timeline:** Post Season 5  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Woe is me.  
**Summary:** One-Shot. Canon. Post Season 5. Some schmoop, for giggles. It's Brian's last day visiting Justin in NY when Justin decides it'll be fun to ruffle some of Brian's feathers.

**A/N:** I've edited this fic quite a lot. When I first wrote it, it was un-Beta'd and I hadn't looked over it myself. I hope you still enjoy it and think the changes were positive ones!

_Confessions of a Needy Boyfriend_

Brian wasn't aware of how long he laid there until the familiar ring of his cell phone chimed through the small New York apartment. Quickly, he reached over to turn off the forgotten weekly alarm, as to not awaken his lover who was sleeping soundly beside him. His reflexes were in vain, though, as he twisted his head to the left to find blue eyes peeking out from under golden lashes. Heart fluttering, he reached out to grab the blond head between his hands.

"Morning," Justin's voice managed to creak out. "Have you been watching me for long?" At this, Brian inched closer to the younger man, gently caressing Justin's face with his own. The blond was hardly surprised at his partner's obvious tenderness. It was something Brian did often on their last day together before leaving for the Pitts once again.

"What do you have planned for today, hmm?" The older man's hand found the blond's naked bottom and squeezed, to show the other his own intentions for the day. Justin nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ah, You're your hands are as cold as fucking ice." He shook his lovers hand off of his body.

Brian huffed, "Well, if you hadn't hogged the covers, I wouldn't be freezing my ass off, now would I?"

"You act like you can't take them off me. You make a habit of taking everything else off me," Justin retaliated, smiling at the still fresh memory of last night when the brunet had popped quite a few buttons off his black shirt in a frenzy to undress him. He made a mental note to make Brian buy him a new one.

"I didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Mmm," was Justin's only response. If he said what he was really thinking, Brian would've huffed and responded with, "I can't have you sick while we're fucking can I? You'd end up infecting me," or some other line of bullshit from the infamous Kinney excuses for caring.

Smiling, he stood up, ruffling his own blond hair. It was getting long, always tickling the nape of his neck. If it wasn't for Brian's obvious fondness of it, he'd have cut if off long before then. Walking away, he was aware of Brian's eyes following him, and he couldn't help but smirk.

Seeing the younger man head for the bathroom, Brian's muscles twitched, but he refrained from pulling the blond towards him and back into bed. He didn't want to appear too… His mind blocked (more like dragged) the word out of his head.

He'd see Justin in another month, so there was no reason to cling to him like gum on the bottom of a shoe.

He bit his lip and looked at the bathroom door impatiently. What was taking him so long? He absentmindedly remembered Justin leaving his cell phone in the bathroom last night. Was he texting someone? His jaw clenched a bit at the thought and he wondered if he should go in there to check on him.

He wondered when he had become the obsessive boyfriend type. His spurts of jealousy were getting less and less few and far between. He found himself calling the blond more than once a day when he was in Pittsburgh. More often than not, asking him where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, whom he was doing.

Justin had been nothing but honest with him. They still tricked. But on occasion Brian would tell himself he was too busy to go out and find his nightly conquest. He needed to get up early tomorrow, he was too tired, he had a long day at work, there wasn't anyone worth dressing up for.

The last one was the closest to the actual truth. No one compared to what he had with Justin. He meant the sex and the blowjobs of course.

Of course.

He did allow himself to admit that although he still went out to get his rocks off once in a blue moon, it was merely a form of release, instead of entertainment. Although, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

On days when there was no work left for him to do, or when he wasn't in the mood to fix something work related, he'd lay in bed and watch a movie while texting Justin. Or go on his laptop and send an e-mail to Justin. Or talk to Justin on the phone for hours on end, maybe even have a little phone sex (most likely than not). And when his blond counterpart was off with his friends enjoying his life in New York, he'd watch TV, order take-out and binge and bitch to the walls about it.

He grew dependent on e-mails, texts, phone calls, and their monthly visits. So much was his dependence that when Justin failed to contact him for a full 20 infuriating hours, he had already called the blond twelve times, left three voice-mails, two text messages, and an e-mail before the younger man had finally called back to let him know he was working on some pieces for an upcoming show.

Justin hadn't mentioned his obsessive calling, but when Brian showed up that week for a visit, he had a mega-watt smile the size of Texas on his face and his mouth itched to reassure the older man that he hadn't lost interest.

That seemed to be Brian's unannounced fear that Justin would leave him for someone else, someone younger, a cute little artsy kid, just like himself. It had happened before, Brian reasoned, why not again when he was barely there to constantly remind the kid of how fucking lucky the blond was?

But Justin couldn't bring himself to reassure Brian. He bathed in the attention his lover displayed (because as much as Brian said he wasn't, he totally was overreacting at times). He loved the looks he received from the older man and the little lapse of uncertainty in his voice gripped at his heart. It was another way of saying 'I love you, I need you, don't you dare fucking leave me.' And it was the best way Brian knew how to say it, without really saying it. So, the blond basically milked it for all it was worth.

That's why, when they finally went to lunch (after having a very hunger inducing morning), Justin thought it would be a wonderful idea to flirt with the gorgeous Spanish waiter. The man's attractiveness did not go unnoticed by Brian, who openly cruised the Latino, as well.

He had brown hair and light brown, almost green eyes. His face was clean shaven and, even from where they were sitting, both Brian and Justin could smell his cologne. The man had a natural tan that Brian envied, with wide shoulders that pressed firmly against his tight white shirt. His muscles seemed ripped as he moved his arms to flip onto an empty page on his notepad.

"What would you like to drink?" Jorge, as his name-tag claimed, asked, looking at Brian first. He ordered coffee and watched as the hot young man turned to Justin. Brian's eyes narrowed as he noticed the way the blond's eyes made their way down to Jorge's pelvic area, which was, conveniently, right above the table.

"What would I like to drink?" Justin asked, his eyes going up to the waiters face, a flirty smile in place.

The Latino smiled ruefully. "Coffee? A sprite?" he asked, then added, "a... coke?"

Justin's eyes glanced down again before looking up. "Yeah... a coke."

What the fuck? Brian certainly wasn't stupid enough to miss the innuendo. His jaw further squared as he caught the looks the two were giving each other. He got a funny little feeling in his stomach. What the fuck was he? Invisible?

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Brian asked in a desperate attempt to distract Justin from the good looking _young_ waiter.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think it's on the menu," was the blond's reply. At this, Jorge bit back a smile.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" was the Latino's reply. Brian resisted the urge to scream out, not wanting to seem like the 'overbearing' boyfriend. It wasn't even serious flirting... He was imagining things, is all.

"I don't know... I'm in the mood for something... meaty."

This time the waiter couldn't help but throw Justin a huge shit-eating-grin.

Alright. That was it.

Brian coughed, bringing Justin's eyes in his direction. The kid actually had the audacity to look smug.

"I think I'll just have a burger. Cheeseburger, no onions and some fries," the blond finally decided.

Brian ordered a salad with light ranch dressing on the side. Justin rolled his eyes and, as soon as the waiter was out of earshot (because probably Brian would have killed him if anyone else heard what he was about to say), said, "You don't need to eat so healthy, you're already too skinny, you know."

The older man frowned. "Yeah, well, there must be something wrong with me if you–", Brian cut himself off mid-sentence at the realization of what he was saying.

"If I what, Bri?" Justin asked, Jorge fully forgotten.

"Nothing."

When the waiter brought their drinks, Brian busied himself with pouring packets of sugar into his coffee and avoiding looking at the younger man. He had a tired expression on his face and Justin felt himself regret flirting.

"You could have him. If you wanted," the blond said in an attempt to squash the look off his lovers face and his own rising guilt at having purposefully made Brian jealous.

"I'm not the one that wants him," Brian bit back angrily, in spite of wanting to remain calm.

"Jesus, Brian, you're acting like I ravished him right in front of your eyes."

Brian looked up from his packets of sugar. "We have the freedom to ravish who ever the hell we want and not be given shit about it. But, for fuck's sake, Justin... No need to make me feel extra fucking shitty."

Giving the other man a calculating look, the younger of the two leaned back in the booth, surprised by his outburst. But before he had a chance to comment, their food arrived.

They ate in semi-silence as the brunet answered the blond's chit-chat with monosyllable sentences, neither looking the other in the eye.

Having paid the bill, the two made their way out of the diner and onto the busy New York street. In spite of himself, Brian grabbed Justin's hand. The blond gave him a tight squeeze and they walked a few blocks to a nearby park that they often ventured in.

Sitting down on the bench next to Justin, Brian sighed, but didn't say anything until a few minutes later.

"Hmmmssrryy," he said.

Justin turned to him, raising an eye-brow. "What was that?"

Brian sighed, "are you deaf? I said sorry."

"Oh," Justin managed, surprised for the second time that day. "For what?" he continued.

It took a while before Brian replied, but when he did, the answer turned Justin's heart to mush and his eyes looked on adoringly at the older man.

"I'm sorry for... being so..." he paused, trying to find a better word than the obvious, but came out blank.

"Needing? Overbearing? Jealous? A drama queen?" Justin supplied.

"Whatthefuckever, asshole," Brian said. "You can flirt or fuck whoever you want, you know that. I just thought since it was my last day here you wouldn't be such a twat."

"Brian," Justin said. He pulled the brunet into a kiss, parting the older man's lips with his tongue. One hand ran through brown hair while the other caressed his cheek, holding his mouth firmly in place. When Justin pulled back for air, he stayed only centimeters away from Brian's so his lover had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"You're not too needy", Justin declared. Brian "Hmph"ed before Justin added, "You're the right amount of needy."

"Sure. Right. That's why you don't call me anymore," Brian confessed, "and you take forever to text back."

Justin frowned and Brian turned his head in the opposite direction, not wanting to show any more than he already had.

"Bri, there's paint all over my phone as proof that I do text back–"

"–but you take forever."

"Because I'm painting!" Justin laughed and held his lovers hand. But Brian still didn't turn to face him.

"Look at me."

The brunet stayed staring the other way.

"Brian, please. Look at me." Justin let go of Brian's hand, instead choosing to cup the older man's face. "Look at me," he said again and, this time, Brian was forced to look.

What he was greeted with almost took the breath out of him. Justin's lips were parted slightly and his eyes were hazy with so much love that it made Brian's face feel hot, not to mention, the skin where Justin's hands laid ultra sensitive.

They were centimeters apart again.

"I need you as much as you need me."

"Okay," Brian said, smiling.

Justin released his hold on Brian's face, only to have the older man pull him in for a forceful kiss. Justin moaned a little before pulling away and burying himself in Brian's arms.

"Can you stop being stupid now?" Justin asked, kissing Brian's neck and then making his way up to his ear.

"Shut up, you're stupid," Brian replied a bit immaturely.

Justin let out a laugh, "I was going to say you're not too anything." Brian smiled before Justin added, "But I just conveniently remembered how skinny you are."

"Too skinny? I weigh way more than you."

"Yeah, but that's cause I'm young and you're like a couple decades older," Justin burst out in giggles at the look on Brian's face.

"Kidding! Kidding! Come on, let's go shopping. You owe me a new shirt, anyway." And with that, the two walked to catch a taxi. One was clearly amused while the other pouted and refused to hold hands.

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
